


Trains and Bruises

by ishiiroyasha



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiiroyasha/pseuds/ishiiroyasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll miss you till the next time I could kiss you” was all Aomine Daiki could think as he watch his tiny lover walk away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trains and Bruises

[A/U]  
Author’s Note: “I’ll miss you till the next time I could kiss you”  
-  
He was standing with his suitcase waiting for the train to arrive. One step forward and Kuroko would have the new life he deserves, one step backward signifies his return into the arms of a love bathed in destruction.  
“Tetsu,” he heard a deep, masculine voice behind him. Kuroko felt his stomach do a somersault; slowly he turned his body towards the direction where the voice sprang from. Aomine came running towards Kuroko, in hopes of reaching his lover before he departs for good. His sweat rolled slowly at his back, as he saw the pale, blue haired boy standing in front of the train door. Thoughts raced inside his mind. He tried to remember the lines he had prepared and practiced moments ago, but words betrayed him. He is losing grip of the moment and all he was able to do was say Kuroko’s name.  
In the midst of the rushing crowd, Kuroko looked at Aomine. Eye to eye, they tried to drink each other’s feelings, silently waiting and reminiscing the old days that felt so long ago.

 

It was a lazy afternoon; Kuroko was taking a break while his students were napping. He watched the leaves play hide and seek with the wind, then he saw a tan police man with dark blue hair, strolling down the streets, heading towards the nursery. Aomine knocked softly and mysteriously the door opened but he saw no one.  
“Hello?” He called out rather loudly. He stepped inside the room and crashed into something soft but definitely solid. He looked below and saw the most mesmerizing aquamarines, vanilla invaded his nostrils and a soft voice spoke.  
“Hello officer, is there anything I could help you with?”  
He yelped, taken by surprise, “Oi, how long have you been there?”  
“From the very start.” Replied the school teacher nonchalantly, pale blue eyes boring into deep blue.  
“Then you should have said so!” he said, pinching his nose in distress. “Anyways, sensei, I have a question for you.”  
Draping his slender pale arms around himself Kuroko didn’t reply but nodded, encouraging him.  
“Have you seen anyone suspicious lately?” Aomine asked, all business-like. “Lately, we’ve been receiving reports about a man kidnapping kids.”  
“No officer, but if I do I’ll make sure to call you.”  
“Perfect. I’ll be strolling here every other day, sensei--”  
“Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya” the small nursery teacher supplied with a smile.  
Flashing his boyish grin Aomine took the slender boy’s hand and said “Nice to meet you Sensei, please call me Aomine Daiki”  
They shook hands and felt electricity channel through their skin. Swallowing back his surprise, Aomine bid him farewell.  
Aomine visited Kuroko every day. They would have lunch together, and then Aomine would walk him to his apartment. Sometimes, Kuroko would invite Aomine in. He would offer him tea since he was not really a fan of coffee. They shared their first kiss while watching a movie, a foreign film about a group of criminals stealing cars and a vault full of cash. It was a film Aomine would definitely enjoy but he was too distracted to care. With his peripheral vision, he saw Kuroko’s sexy collar bones. Illicit thoughts enter his mind, he imagined leaving trails of kisses and marks on that pearly ski—wait, what? He gave himself a mental kick. Shaking the dirty thoughts, he reached for some popcorn, his hand bumped into Kuroko’s and electricity buzzed in their skin as their breathing intertwined. Slowly closing their eyes as their lips collide. Savoring the moment in silence, they listened to their rapid heartbeats. They spent the entire evening enjoying different kind kisses (forgetting the film): deep kisses, stolen kisses, tender kisses and kisses with a tinge of desperation or carnal heat. Three years of dating went by smoothly. They had a few fights but they were softened by the magic that their love possessed. For a long time they believed that they were unbeatable, inseparable.

 

But they were wrong.  
One day they woke up and realized that the magic was gone. Right now, in front of a rushing train, in the sea of people, they felt their love crumble. Silently questioning what went wrong. 

 

“Tetsu, what should I do for you to take me back?” Aomine asked listening to his crumbling voice, “Tetsu, please… let me fix this”. He whispered the words like a prayer, saw Kuroko’s aquamarine eyes widen, and turned his gaze away.  
“I’m sorry Aomine-kun, but I’m afraid everything is too late” Kuroko said the words quietly. He felt the stabbing pain of a knife going through his heart. As much as he wants to deny the truth, he couldn’t. He knew deep inside that he doesn’t love Aomine Daiki the way he did before. If they stayed together he’d only hurt Aomine and himself more, to the point of becoming irreparable.

 

“Aomine-kun, those days that I spent with you was one of the happiest days of my life, but something about us doesn’t seem right for a while now. We try to fix what’s wrong yet it ended up becoming worse. I’m sorry but I have to do what’s best for me, I have to move on and be who I am. I hope you understand” With a final touch on Aomine’s cheek he heads for the train. Glancing for the last time, he muttered “I’m sorry but I have to go my own way.” and disappeared behind metallic doors.  
Aomine didn’t know how long he stood there. He was too shocked to move, too tired to understand what just happened. Several moments passed and slowly, his knees caved in. Hiding his head behind his hands, he felt tears warming his face.  
“Please don’t leave me...”


End file.
